Une larme sur ta joue
by Isfah
Summary: Le Maître appelle ses serviteurs, ses esclaves qui rampent à ses pieds de peur de mourir.Il faut que je parte. Je n’ai pas le choix. Pourtant...si tu me demandais de rester" OS.


_Voici un petit OS écrit pour la communauté 31_jours, sur Lucius, son engagement auprès du Lord Noir et sa femme... Ce sont des personnages que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire, j'espère qu'ils ne vous sembleront pas trop maltraités!_

_Merci à Linafenn pour ses corrections et à kinsha pour sa relecture!_

* * *

**Une larme sur ta joue.**

La douleur.

Encore et toujours cette souffrance qui d'un coup assaille et étouffe.

Le Maître appelle ses serviteurs, ses esclaves qui rampent à ses pieds de peur de mourir. La Marque luit et semble s'incruster à chaque fois un peu plus dans mes chairs pour diffuser son venin dans mon cœur et dans mes veines.  
Il faut que je parte. Je n'ai pas le choix.

Un grand coup se joue ce soir. Le Lord Noir revient, plus fort que jamais. Plus terrible aussi. Il a tendu un piège au gamin et à sa bande d'utopistes. Il espère pouvoir tuer un grand nombre de ses opposants ce soir. Peut-être même Potter, ou Dumbledore. La mission est bien préparée. Des mois qu'il y travaille.  
Et ce soir, le massacre pour récupérer la prophétie. L'aboutissement de tous nos efforts, toutes nos actions. Le Maître des Ténèbres fait son retour à la Lumière, au Pouvoir. Nous attaquons le Ministère de la Magie…

Lentement, je me prépare. Je retarde le moment où il me faudra partir et te laisser seule, sans être sûr de revenir ou de te revoir un jour. Tu es derrière moi, je sens ta présence, rassurante.  
Pas un mot n'est prononcé et pourtant j'entends la peine que tu te retiens de hurler. Tu n'es pas d'accord avec le choix que j'ai fait il y a des années et je sais que tu voudrais crier, mais ton impuissance face à la situation t'a rendue lasse. Le silence est le signe de ta résignation. Tu me laisses repartir…

Je me souviens… Auparavant, tu t'époumonais pour m'expliquer cette déchirure quand je partais. Toi, le contrôle incarné, tu ne pouvais te contenir…

Le pire fut certainement cette soirée où tout a basculé. Le Maître avait localisé l'enfant de la prophétie et voulait s'en charger lui-même. Nous autres, ses fidèles, avions été regroupés par deux ou trois pour frapper simultanément en plein d'endroits stratégiques afin d'éparpiller les Aurors. Tu connaissais notre plan.  
Malgré les ordres qui stipulaient que nous ne devions souffler mot à qui que se soit, je ne t'avais rien caché. Le seul non-dit, cette barrière entre nous est tombée ce soir-là. Tu ne voulais pas que je parte accomplir la mission qui m'avait été confiée, et nous nous sommes violemment disputés. Tu étais dans une rage folle, cherchant toutes les excuses possibles :

- Te rends-tu compte Lucius ? Si jamais tu meurs, que dirais-je à la Société sorcière ? Que Mr Malefoy a été tué en se rendant au beau milieu de la nuit à son travail ? Les gens n'y croiront pas et penseront que tu me trompais. Quel déshonneur !  
- Narcissa reprends-toi ! Tu t'égares, ton comportement n'est pas digne d'une Lady.  
- Je m'en moque ! Pour une fois, laisse tomber ce masque. Personne n'assiste à la représentation ce soir, il n'y a que toi et moi. Et bientôt peut-être que moi… seule avec Drago.  
- Narcissa, cesse immédiatement ces enfantillages, notre cause…  
- Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire !

Tu me criais dessus et à mon tour j'élevais la voix :

- Écoute-moi…  
- Non, Lucius ! Tu ne te rends pas compte de l'absurdité de la situation. Tu vas risquer ta vie pour ces gens : ces moldus, Sang-de-Bourbe et autres traitres.  
- Tais-toi !  
- Mais ouvre les yeux. Cet homme vous manipule. Vous n'êtes que des pions crédules et serviles qui croient ses paroles. Vous allez au sacrifice pour sa gloire personnelle ! Que représente ta vie pour lui ? Dis-le-moi !

Je ne t'ai pas répondu. Tes paroles m'avaient mis hors de moi. Je tremblais, essayant par tous les moyens de me contrôler. Ce soir-là, j'ai failli lever la main sur toi pour te faire taire. Tu exprimais tout ce qu'au fond de moi je ne voulais pas admettre : mes doutes, mes peurs et mes faiblesses. Tout ce que je désirais détruire.

Comprenant que la colère ne mènerait nulle part, tu as dit la seule chose qui a failli me retenir. À la fois calme et désespérée tu m'as murmuré un « Je t'aime ». Jamais encore nous ne nous étions avoué nos sentiments. Ton amour m'emplissait de joie et un instant, j'hésitais.  
Mais comme si mes doutes avaient été perçus, le Lord se manifesta. Son impatience était palpable. Il rappelait à l'ordre ses quelques retardataires dont je faisais partie. Lâche face à sa puissance, je pris ma cape avant de transplaner à ses côtés.

Ça n'est que lorsqu'elle a disparu que j'ai pris conscience de son omniprésence. La douleur avait toujours été là, insidieuse et latente. Mais ce soir-là, elle s'était subitement arrêtée. De stupeur et d'incompréhension nous avons tous stoppé nos missions un instant avant de terminer notre besogne et de nous retrouver à notre quartier général.  
Ce lèche-bottes de Pettigrow qui aurait dû être avec le Lord était là, seul et gagné par la folie des évènements. Il nous expliqua l'exploit de Potter. Il nous narra avec un plaisir à peine dissimulé la façon dont il avait trompé celui qui avait été son ami. Il nous raconta sa macabre mise en scène. J'imaginais sans peine les corps jonchant les rues, les odeurs de sang, de chairs carbonisées…  
Beaucoup d'entre nous commencèrent à paniquer. Tout s'écroulait autour de nous. Nous n'avions plus de leader pour incarner nos idéaux.  
La peur m'envahit également. Mais au fond de moi, un autre sentiment grandissait. Nous n'avions plus à nous soumettre. Le soulagement d'une liberté enfin retrouvée. Je savais que pendant quelques temps il faudrait être discret. Ne pas attirer l'attention pour ne pas se faire prendre …  
Trouver la force de continuer malgré tout.

Quand à peine quelques heures après t'avoir laissée je suis rentré, tu te trouvais dans le grand salon. Assoupie, tu t'étais recroquevillée dans mon fauteuil, bien au chaud sous une couverture. Le visage baigné de larmes. Lentement je me suis approché et t'ai réveillée d'un baiser sur la tempe.  
Tu m'as regardé et t'es jetée dans mes bras, répétant ces mots qui m'avaient presque retenu. Ce que nous venions de vivre m'avait permis de prendre conscience de la fragilité et de la valeur de certains instants de bonheur. À mon tour et pour la première fois, je laissais un « Je t'aime » franchir mes lèvres. Tout était dit.

Aujourd'hui je voudrais que cet amour qui t'habite te pousse à de nouveau essayer de me retenir. J'aimerais avoir la force d'avancer dans la direction que je souhaite et oublier…

Si tu me demandais de ne pas partir…

Un soupir de lassitude m'échappe.

Je te regarde une dernière fois. Tu ne dis rien. Seule une larme coule sur ta joue alors que je disparais dans l'ombre.

* * *

_Amis lecteurs, ne soyez pas timides, osez donner votre avis ou simplement encourager les auteurs! _

_Vous pouvez aussi **rejoindre le FIC, le Front d'Incitation aux Commentaires** sur le forum suivant (.net/forum/APAGCPMDEO/56737/) et **diffuser cet appel auprès de vos lecteurs** ou des auteurs que vous commentez. _


End file.
